Sua cobrinha na minha borboletinha
by DCF
Summary: Um broche em forma de cobra em meio a Draco/Luna.


Butterflies And Snake By Annah_Hale

**Sinopse:** O amor sempre acontece em lugares menos provaveis.  
Draco & Luna

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Categorias:** Harry Potter  
**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood  
**Gêneros:** Romance  
**Desafios:**  
**Séries:** Nenhuma

Os personagens dessa historia é da Tia J.K. **(Cissy: Odeio gente que muda o disclaimer para dar uma descontraída, dá um tempo)**  
Fic sem fins Lucrativos. **(Cissy: Ainda bem)(Tiago: Até porque se tivesse, coitada)**

É uma fic Draco e Luna quero muito Reviews **(Cissy: Então trabalhe na escrita, mesmo que esse shipper não ajude NADA)**

**Cap 1- Na Cabine**

**[Jess: Antes de tudo queria parabenizar a autora que desistiu da fic e falou que vai apaga-la. Palmas.] (Tiago: É um grande favor feito à população mundial.)**

P.D.V Luna Lovegood

Bom eu peguei minhas malas e entrei no Trem esse era meu penúltimo ano terei que refaze-lo todo. **(Cissy: Respira!)[Jess: desçam todos que a Luna vai ter que refazer o trem todinho!](Tiago: Já tô sentindo meu sofrimento nessa fic. Vírgulas pra quê?)**

Fui procurar uma cabine quase entrei na que tava meus amigos mais estava: Gina, Harry, Hermione e Rony eu não queria segurar vela. **[Jess: Não entendi nada, repete.](Cissy: Respira de novo) (Tiago: Já posso vomitar ou piora?)**

Tinha uma cabine vazia**(Cissy: Ela sentou em cima da cabine, tá ligado?)** eu sentei nela e fiquei olhando para a janela é adormeci rapidamente. **[Jess: porque todo mundo sabe que o resultado de olhar para a janela... É, ela dormiu rapidamente, como esperávamos.] **

P.D.V Draco Malfoy **(Cissy: Já ia perguntar o que era P. D. V., até que percebi que é POV em português. Que coisa pobre, falo mesmo)**

Fui um dos primeiros peguei uma cabine só para mim**(Cissy: Estado Cívil: Relacionamento sério com Cabine)** porque os imprestáveis do Crabbe e Goyle iam irritar minha paciência junto com a Pansy ela acha que eu ainda gosto dela depois dela beijar o Goyle que foi nojento. **[Jess: A vírgula está aqui do meu lado chorando pois não teve nenhuma participação até agora e não terá até o fim do capitulo. E nem no próximo, e no próximo...](Cissy: Você beijou ela e coloca a culpa no Goyle? Culpe a bebida mesmo, dá mais certo) **

Sai atrás de água quando voltei tinha uma garota adormecida nos bancos usa os trajes da corvinal. **[Jess: o banco usa trajes da Corvinal. Oremos.](Cissy: CORVINAL VAI DOMINAR O MUNDO, MÁFIA CORVINA É ISSAE)(Tiago: Agora até os bancos passam pelo Chapéu Seletor.)** Deci-di **[Jess: DECI-DI? Hahahaha Engasguei com o riso!](Cissy: Deci di quatro n)(Tiago: ahn?) **já que ela dormi-a **[Jess: DORMI-A hahahaha Façam ela parar!](Cissy: DORMI-A GATO MIA é, super aleatório)(Tiago: QUAL O PROBLEMA DELA, GODRIC?) **tudo bem ela não me incomodaria**(Cissy: Agora pinta o cabelo de ruivo e começa a usar um suéter Weasley)** ela tinha a cabeça apoiada na janela impossibilitando mostrar seu rosto. **[Jess: oi? Que? Não entendi...](Tiago: Quer dizer que ela tava dormindo com a cara enfiada na janela. PORQUE TODOS FAZEMOS ISSO.)**

Com passar do tempo ela se encolhia de frio eu peguei uma manta que tinha onde era para colocar as malas e a cobri ela**(Cissy: Agora só falta dar de mamá)(Cissy²: Duplo sentido, é)(Tiago: Draco Malfoy mesmo? Aham.)** se ajustou quando eu vi seu rosto era a amiga do Potter a Di-Lua não acreditou **[Jess: tempo verbal errado, estrutura errada...](Cissy: Ué, é primeira ou terceira pessoa?)(Tiago: Pessoa analfabeta, isso sim.) **que fez aquela gentileza todo para a Lovegood ficou chocado o mais como tinha tomado a decisão de ser uma pessoa melhor depois da segunda chance que teve Voldemort havia morrido junto com a guerra quem sabe as surpresas que esse ano pode trazer **[Jess: Vírgula continua chorando e o amigo ponto final mandou lembranças.](Tiago: As irmãs coerência e coesão fugiram.)(Cissy: Tô folheando o dicionário de tiopês, perae)** levantou-se para pegar uma coberta para ele e deitou do lado oposto do banco que ela estava deitada, mas o trem deu uma freada e ela dói parar em seu peito **[Jess: essa fic me deixa tão confusa!](Tiago: Sinto uma dor tão forte no coração toda vez que o trem freia...)** mas ela continuava a dormir ajeitou em seu ombro e deixou-a dormir e ele adormeceu também. **[Jess: e do nada fomos para a 3ª pessoa. Não era do ponto de vista dele essa parte?] (Tiago: É, piorou. Vomitei.)**

**Cap 2- O Broche (Cissy: A brochada épica)**

P.D.V Draco

Estavamos chegando então eu acordei e calmamente a tirei do meu ombro peguei minha mala e saiu dio trem**(Tiago: Pelos cuecões folgados de Merlin, decida-se entre 1º ou 3º pessoa.)** eu não ia querer explicar para Lovegood o porque que fiz isso porque nem eu sei né porque eu tratrei **[Jess: "Trator" virou um verbo! Sacaram?rs]** um amigo do Potter assim mais...

P.D.V Luna

Eu acordei com a voz da Gina me chamando.

-Luna, chegamos, ACORDA-Ela disse.

-Calma ja cordei**(Tiago: É tipo "já dei corda"? er.)** eu disse tirando as cobertas perai ai eu não me cobri. **[Jess: calma autora! Atropelou tudo! Ela falou o que ela fez durante o diálogo?] **

-Gina foi você que me cobriu? **[Jess: QUEM me cobriu. Dica.] (Tiago: Vírgula, dica.)**

-Não, porque não foi você?**(Cissy: Pergunta retórica)**

-Não, que esquisito. **(Tiago: Foi o Tarado da Machadinha.)**

-Luna, O que é isso no seu cabelo? **(Cissy: Se for branquinho já sabemos)**

-O que esse broche?-eu disse tirando do cabelo era um broche com uma cobra de sonserina. **(Tiago: Porque ela ainda não tinha visto, mas já sabia que era um broche.)(Cissy: No maior estilo A Nova Cinderela)**

-Luna quem te cobriu é da sonserina. **[Jess: Nossa, que preconceito. E se a pessoa for da Lufa-lufa mas curtir uma cobra? Ops, pensei besteira...] (Tiago: Quem te cobriu usou a cobra. RAWR.)(Cissy: Quem te cobriu tem uma cobra! VEM GENTE)**

-Ou uma fada do mal entro aqui e deixou isso como evidencia para falar que não foi ela. **(Tiago: A "fada do mal" deveria ter jogado um elefante em cima dela. Matava logo.)**

Ela pareceu rir.

-Mais **(Tiago: MAS. Não é difícil, você consegue.) **é verdade elas fazem muito isso meu pai já fez até uma materia sobre elas você quer ver?

-Não obrigada mais eu vou ficar de olho. **[Jess: "no seu pai, aquele louco!"]**-Ela saiu e eu peguei minhas malas que estavam no espaço la em cima **(Tiago: Leia-se: bagageiro) **eu não tinha deixado lá em cima muito estranho. **[Jess: Vírgula está nadando em uma piscina cheia com suas próprias lágrimas...] (Tiago: E com as minhas também, Jess.)(Cissy: Tão prestativo assim dá até para contratar o Draco como garçom, produção)**

Ajeitei-me e fui atrás de alguem da sonserina para entregar**(Cissy: Luna com toda sua sutileza vai chegando nos sonserinos e perguntando se foi o dito cujo que deixou um broche em forma de cobra no cabelo dela)**.

A primeira pessoa que achei foi o Malfoy a era so dar para ele. **[Jess: que conveniente ele ser a primeira pessoa que ela viu! E não vamos dar nada não, essa fic é uma fic de família!] (Tiago: De família? No primeiro capítulo o Malfoy cobre ela, e agora ela dá pra ele. Tirem as crianças de perto.)(Cissy: OPA, VEM GENTE)**

-Malfoy-Eu chamei.

-Alguem da sonserina deixou isso no meu vagão quando me cobriu**(Tiago: Luna espalhando que é devassa.)(Cissy: Quando me cobriu de tesão SUA DELÍCIA)** vcê poderia devolver se você achar quem é. **[Jess: Não, entrega pra qualquer um.] **

-Ta me achando com cara de que de coruja? **(Tiago: Cara de titica de coruja.)(Cissy: Depende...a coruja é passiva?) **-ele falo no seu mau-humor de sempre.

De repente Pansy apareceu e o abraçou.

-Draquinho eu não achei você tudo bem? **[Jess: "olha, eu não te achei, mas vou continuar te procurando tá?"] (Tiago: "Ok, vê se eu to lá na esquina" *Pansy vai*)**

-Primeiro: me larga, segundo: eu to nem ai se você não me achou e terceiro: EU NÃO SOU DRAQUINHO. **[Jess: Sou Dracão! Ui!] (Tiago: Dragona, uy.)(Cissy: SOU DRAQUISHA, MEU BEM)**

-Calma Draco a você tava falando com a Di-Lua o que ela ta fazendo co seu broche?-Ela disse olhando o broche da minha mão.

**[Jess: só uma pausa pra dizer q esses espaços imensos entre os parágrafos/falas é coisa da autora que gosta de brincar com o Enter, ok?] (Tiago: É pra ilustrar o vazio do cérebro dela.)**

-Cala a boca Pansy esse broche não é meu.

-É sim eu lembro você usou quase uma semana ele quando ganhou de seu pai.

**[Jess: primeiro que um menino ter broche é uma coisa muito suspeita e segundo que se foi o pai dele quem deu o broche, o pai dele é muito suspeito também.] (Tiago: O broche é de cobra. É pra diversão.)(Cissy: A mãe deve ter dado um vibrador de cobra né)**

-Pansy eu já disse não é meu a Di-Lua acho no vagão dela.

-Ata, mais é muito parecido com o seu.-Ela disse saindo **[Jess: Pansy só apareceu pra isso? Affe!](Cissy: Nossa, cadê a emoção?) **

P.D.V Draco

Que garota chata quase quebra meu disfarce caramba **[Jess: disfarce de pegador das mina!] (Tiago: Poxa vida, acho que vou cortar meus pulsos.)(Cissy: Yes, she can read my poker face q)**

-Eu sei que você não é coruja so acha o dono,por favor antes que os lutres peguem eles adoram broches e acessorios.

-Lutres?

-É eles adoram essas coisas meu pai fez uma materia na revista sobre eles. **(Tiago: Vamos fazer uma reunião de pauta urgente n'O Pasquim.)(Cissy: Mais merchan do que novela na globo)**

Cara que garota chata **[Jess: Cara, que diálogo foi esse?] (Tiago: Ele falou isso?)(Cissy: E ela tá pegando na sua cobra q)**

-Ok,Acabo que bom ok Di-Lua. **[Jess: Repete que eu não entendi nada, de novo!] (Tiago: RT na Jess)**

Quando foi me entregar o broche nossas mão se tocaram cmo se fosse uma corrente eletrica. **[Jess: Mas que construção podre. Corrente elétricas se tocando, what?] (Tiago: Daí teve um curto circuito e todos morreram. Viveremos felizes agora.)(Cissy: Opa? Impressão minha ou o broche já estava na mão dele?)**

Mais que merda é esse eu me perguntava? **[Jess: +2, tirando a parte do "esse" pois o correto é "essa".](Cissy: THIS IS SPARTAAAAA) **

Ela se virou e saiu andando atras dos amiguinhos**(Cissy: Luna não tem amigos)**.

P.D.V Luna

Ok aquilo com o Malfoy foi realmente estranho mais tirando isso que esquisito aquele negocio da Pansy. **[Jess: Esquisito é essa autora que deve ter uma péssima professora de redação!] (Tiago: Releva, Jess. Ela deve ter sido alfabetizada em inglês.)(Cissy: Tá fazendo a sena!)**

-Oi Luna o que você foi ver com o Malfoy?- o Rony perguntou**(Cissy: Rony esbanjando sutileza)**

-Ah,oi é que alguem me cobriu e a Gina achou isso no meu cabelo era um broche da sonserina ai eu fui dar para o Malfoy**(Cissy: Por fintshin reains)** devolver mas a Pansy apareceu e fico falando que era dele e ele falo que não e bla,bla,bla. **[Jess: Respira!] (Tiago: Luna desmaia por falta de oxigenação no cérebro. E a autora escreve por falta de oxigenação no cérebro.)**

-Ata,e estranho já pensou o malfoy te cobrir ne em pesadelo.-E ele começou a rir quando eu me virei para ir o Malfoy me observa-va quando eu perceibi ele virou.

**[Jess: Ai q Rony idiota...]**

Quero ver o que tão achando

**[Jess: ****Eu tô achando q vc tem sérios problemas com construção de texto e gramática.] (Tiago: Eu tô achando que é um milagre você ter desistido dessa fic.)(Cissy: Tô achando que Kingsley me deve um aumento)**


End file.
